Kilbride
| status= Merged with Torrin Day 22 | challenges= 5 | lowestplacingmember= Orocostasol (23/24) | highestplacingmember= NWTSEvan (4/24) | flagimage= | insigniaimage= | buffimage= }} , aka the Brawn tribe, is one of the three starting tribes on . Their color is blue. Known for being great challenge performers, whether it be live or a flash game, they usually are at the top of the pack and dominate physically. Original * Orocostasol, also known as "Lukas", from . Originally known for his sneaky gameplay and charming personality that allowed him to go deep into the game, before flipping on his allies to side with Bjorn & Tyler to blindside Szymon to potentially win the season. They then betrayed him & he was idoled out the Tribal Council afterwards. * ThomasSaxby, also known as "Tom", from . He's known for being the main antagonist of Isla Del Sol & managing to get deep in the game despite being a target since the start of the merge. He managed to obtain two idols and made it to the final four, only to get voted out at Day 38. Despite his impressive run, he received the ire of his tribe mates for his arrogant attitude. * NWTSEvan, also known as "Evan", from . Laying low at first, he managed to form a strong alliance in the beginning and contributed to many of his tribe's challenge wins throughout the premerge. However, he made a fatal move to save Heather at the final 12 tribal and was later voted out by her 8-2, coming in 10th place. * Nightlock Kryptonite, also known as "Sam", from . Known for being one of Toliara's strongest challenge competitors and for winning 703's first ever tiebreaker challenge after the first immunity challenge of Africa. He was set to go far in the game, however, a mistake of sitting Kevin out of the immunity challenge, caused him to be idoled out in an iconic 1-0 vote, with 12 people remaining in the game. * Willfc3, also known as "Will", from . He's known for helping lead Shika to win most of the challenges pre-merge. He also was one of the challenge dominators throughout the merge. An incident during the final immunity challenge however cost him the final immunity win and almost the game at final 4. At FTC, he was chastised for his arrogance and his perceived cheating, which caused him to tie for the runner up spot with Joan. * Kuzuri, also known as "Kaeden", from . Known for his partnership with Jace and his strong challenge performance premerge, he set himself up to fly under the radar during the merge. At the final 4, he betrayed Jace after deeming him too big a threat to bring to the final 3. He made the final tribal council, but wasn't able to win over the jury and he became the runner up. * AlexVivor, also known as "Alex", from . Known for dominating physically the entire season, winning almost every single reward challenge, 4 immunity challenges in a row and being the second person to win in an unanimous vote. * Staticburst, also known as "Wes", from . Known for being a triple threat, he entered Japan his a huge target on his back. He was able to survive until the merge, due to his impressive physical gameplay, coupled with his strategic/social gameplay. However, some of his allies turned on him and voted him out. He ended up losing the final Redemption Island duel and coming in 7th place. Tribe Swap * Willfc3 * RubyMistress * NWTSEvan * Moonsik * AlexVivor * Tiernan420 * ThomasSaxby * Bjorntobealive * Kuzuri Tribe History Gallery Trivia Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Skye Islands Tribes Category:Blue Tribes